


The Ghoul Inside

by Love_U



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alive! Hide, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Ending, no puns cause I cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, lost things have their way of coming back to their rightful owners... although, not always for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghoul Inside

Haise's dream was plagued with bright smiles and a warm, nostalgic feeling and - not for the first time - he woke up with warmth emanating from his chest. He smiled lazily around the room, the dream having a euphoric effect on him.

It was weird to think that those feelings were once felt by the monster inside him, that he had loved someone so much that a mere smile could evoke so much affection. That was probably before he was turned into a monster, though, and Haise idly wondered if the person in his dream had driven the beast inside him away when he found out the truth.

Why was he even thinking about this? Haise sighed as he donned a black sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants. His dreams truly had a frightening effect on his mood. Haise checked his phone on his way out and smiled when there was nothing. It really was starting to be a good day.

Now, Haise stretched as he walked downstairs, time to make breakfast. What should he cook, though? The Quinx would gobble down anything, of course, but Haise felt like making pancakes today.

When the clock struck seven, Mutsuki came down, still yawning, and grinned in delight at the breakfast on the table. Right after him, as if it had been rehearsed, came Shirazu whose eyes were twitching after another unsuccessful attempt to wake Saiko up. He brightened at the sight of the other two and immediately joined them on the table. Urie, to no one's surprise, came through the front door, took one look at their smiling faces and marched up to his bedroom.

Haise smiled in exasperation over the rim of his cup. Urie was still too prideful to join them for breakfast, but at least he hadn't scoffed at the scene like he had a week before. That was a definite improvement in Haise's eyes.

"I'll go meet you guys at the building, alright?" Haise told them once they finished. Mutsuki paused on his way to the sink, three cups balanced on the plates, and started.

"You're not coming with us, sir?"

Haise shook his head. The day had a nice start, and this time... just this once, Haise wanted to appreciate the beauty that the world had to offer because for so long, he had seen nothing but ugliness in it. He nearly smiled in amusement. Dreams, especially when it was about _that_ man, had a somewhat positive effect on him.

"No, and how many times do I have to tell you, Mutsuki? It's Haise."

Shirazu grunted, filling in the silence when Mutsuki failed to come up with a response. "Sassan knows what he's doing, Mutsuki. Let's just get ready so we won't be late."

Haise grinned at him, proud of how responsible he was becoming and said, "I think you should wake Saiko up before making statements like that, Shirazu."

The orange head made a despairing noise at the back of his throat.

"Ask Urie to help you out," Mutsuki suggested, but Haise was unable to hear any more of their discussion as he made his way upstairs. Saiko's bedroom door opened the moment Haise passed, and it took every ounce of will that he had not to smile at how adorable Saiko looked.

"Saiko," Haise began reprovingly, "I keep telling you to sleep earlier."

"But, maman!"she whined, lips forming into a pout. "The game was too good to leave for tomorrow! I _swear_ I'll try to sleep early later."

Haise knew that she probably wouldn't but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay."

.

* * *

.

The sun was warm on his skin as Haise walked to the nearby park. People passed him without a second glance, too busy with whatever was going on with their lives to notice anybody else. It was during times like this that Haise could pretend that he was normal.

It didn't take long for him to arrive or maybe it did and he just didn't notice. Haise glanced at his wristwatch.

Fifteen minutes past seven. He still had at least forty-five minutes before he had to get to work. Haise took a seat on the nearest stone bench that he could find and observed the people around him.Some of them might be a ghoul and he wouldn't have the faintest idea.

A bright yellow stole his attention from two arguing children, and Haise turned to look at the group across the park. He met the curious stare of the girl watching him and smiled in return. She blushed beet red, capturing the attention of the two guys with her.

And, _ah_ , there was that yellow.

The blond seemed to tease her, Haise could only assume since his back was turned, while the female mumbled something in return. The other guy stiffened at what she said. That was probably the boyfriend. The investigator could only hope that the blunette wouldn't march over to him to assert his manly dominance.

When the blond turned, though, Haise couldn't help but think that _oh man, mister gloomy should have just approached me._ Warm brown eyes met him, and Haise was hit with a nostalgia so sharp it was like an arrow straight to the heart. He belatedly realized that his eyes stung. The blond grinned broadly at him, bright and welcoming, but there was something dark and feral curling around its edges, a promise of something dark.

Haise was running out of the park before he realized what he was doing.

Shoulders heaving, Haise only stopped when he was a few good  blocks away. _That_ was rude. More than anything else, though, Haise couldn't believe that he - a _rank one_ investigator - ran away from an admittedly strange but smiling man.

The sly smile rose to the forefront of his mind, causing a shiver to run through him. Haise didn't want to judge, but he was pretty sure that the man was a ghoul. And to think that he had almost mistaken that smile as the same one from his dreams. Haise scoffed and straightened. The man from his dream was nothing but harmless,and Haise felt silly for even confusing the two.

After checking the time again, Haise almost cursed out loud. He was going to be late.

.

* * *

.

"Come again?"

Akira glared at him from behind her table, and although there was a few feet separating them, Haise almost cowered back in terror. He had felt the impending storm before he could see her- it, and now he was finding out the reason why.

"The ghoul case handed to us yesterday is closed," Akira repeated through gritted teeth and twitching eyes. "Apparently, _someone_ had come across the S rank ghoul and decided to bring him here on their way over."

That would explain what Mutsuki and Saiko were doing outside the office.

"Who was it?"asked Haise, his brows furrowed in confusion. No investigator could just decide to bring an S ranked ghoul as if it wasn't any trouble. Hell, half of them would have trouble just tracking one down.

Akira pursed her lips. "I don't know,"she admitted. "They want to talk to you in person... It's such a big case that even _I_ can't know what's going on."

Haise swallowed nervously. What was going on? He wasn't in trouble... was he? Could it be that _that_ "someone" was him? Did he lose control in the middle of the night? Oh God, did he _eat_ people? Was that why the blond grinned so darkly at him? Because he saw?

"I'll, uh, go there... right now."

He closed the door behind him, and the last thing he saw was Akira, her stormy gray eyes staring out the window in deep thought.

Shirazu and Mutsuki both shot on their feet at the troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, sir?" Mutsuki asked in alarm, and Haise momentarily cursed himself for forgetting that the both of them were there. He didn't want them to worry.

Haise smiled as a hand unconsciously traveled to his chin and said, "It's nothing important. Just go back home and take Urie with you. If he doesn't agree tell him it's on my orders and threaten him with a demotion."

"This doesn't sound like nothing," Shirazu commented.

"Just go." Haise breathed out slowly. "I'll sort it out and go straight home," he promised, ignoring the guilt twitching in his gut as he walked away. That could be the last thing he said to the both of them, and it was a lie.

The walk to the chairman's office wasn't a long one, but then again, it could be due to the fact that Haise was almost running in his haste. He was scared, but he was at least 80% sure that he had been in bed the whole night and that he was in complete control. Of course, convincing the higher ups would be another matter.

He stopped before the large oak door, took a deep breath and-

"Hey, buddy!" A warm voice thrilled just as the door opened. Haise hastily stepped back, blinking in shock at the same blond he had encountered earlier. "Come in, come in! Don't just stand there all day!"

He managed a strangled _"what?"_ before the director's voice resounded from the inside.

"Hideyoshi," Chairman Tsuneyoshi sighed, voice hinting both exasperation and fondness, but with enough warning that Hideyoshi bounced - there was no other word for it - away with a wide smile, "control yourself."

"How can I?" Hideyoshi asked one brow raised. "I'm meeting the first _ghoul_ investigator ever for the first time." He shot Haise another bright smile, but with an undercurrent of something Haise couldn't even begin to name. Was this the same man from the park? This... overgrown child that acted as if he didn't have  a care in the world? He was giving Haise whiplash.

Haise closed his eyes.

 _"It'll be okay," a soothing voice said beside him, but he could only scream back as he thrashed against his restraints. Everything_ hurts. _Where was he? What was going on?! "Shh, hey, hey, buddy, bear with me."_

 _Haise turned his head to the side, but everything was_ so _blurry and,_ God _, the pain! He caught sight of a bittersweet smile before fighting back again. "I'm here. It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you-"_

"Rank one investigator Sasaki Haise, please ignore the brat and come in," Yoshitoki said, and if anyone of them noticed that Haise was a more than a little shaken when he opened his eyes again, no one commented on it. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course, they all noticed.

Haise forced a smile on his before bowing, "Chairman."

"What you are about to hear in this room is not to be discussed, spoken to or even hinted at to anyone not in here in the first place, do you understand me?" Tsuneyoshi warned, expression grim.

Haise could only nod in silence. The chairman studied his face and saw something there that had him nodding in approval. He gestured to the blond on his left, eyes never once leaving Haise's face. Haise didn't have the desire to hold such intensity, though, and his eyes slid to the blond. Haise expected another smile, but what he saw there instead turned his stomach to lead.

"This is Hideyoshi Washuu, CCG's spy for Aogiri."


End file.
